The Night A Blue Jay Cried
by Red X17
Summary: We all know that Kim Mathilda left Jason Todd during her pregnancy, and at age 2 their daughter Justine was kidnapped. This is the story of Kim's life after she left, and the tragic story of how and why Justine was kidnapped. Rated T for language.


**Ok, I'm a MAJOR Blue Jay fan, and with Imaninja41's permission, I write the story of how Justine Todd was kidnapped from her home, and what the motivation was.**

* * *

Talia Al Ghul woke up in the middle of the night, but she's become accustomed to this after a year. Jason Todd, her on-off boy toy, was talking in his sleep. Which didn't really bother Talia, she just closed her eyes and fell back asleep. But it was almost always about… HER! Kim Mathilda, the superhero Blue Jay. Jason's first and longest love. And it's not so much that he's still obsessed over her, no. It's because of that that Jason came running back to the league. Hell, he spends his time training, killing, with her, or in a drunken stupor. But he was still very useful in the field, and he was a fun lover.

So no, that isn't what bothers Talia. What bothers her is that she can't get a goodnight's sleep, and can't help but think she's actually jealous. To think, Talia Al Ghul, warrior princess, jealous of a doe-eyed red head with perky tits! It's complete insanity! But she thought Jason needed closure, and she needed him to stop waking her up. So she had one of her people hunt the girl down. After a month, she was given a full report on Kim.

Talia's hands shook with rage at the news she was given. Talia took a deep breath, and spoke. "Thank you for your report, I'll call you later for a new assignment." Talia hung up, and then unleashed her anger.

She smashed the phone to pieces, and tore up half the room. "T-that woman….that im-mature _girl _has had his child?" She shook, trying to calm down her rage.

Talia knew that if Jason ever learned of this, not only would he leave her for Kim, but he would change for Kim. He would become her enemy. Talia had to make sure he never learned about this. If he ever picks up on her trail, it will be a nightmare. Talia will have her people make sure that any attempt to find her will turn into misleads or dead ends.

But that only covers half of the problem. If Kim starts looking for Jason, there is only so much Talia was in position to do. She would usually just have Kim and the baby killed, but knew that if Jason ever found out it would be disastrous. He would never be able to destroy the League, but he could set them back by decades with all the killing he would do.

And while she could certainly misdirect Kim, she knows enough about the woman that she wouldn't stop until finding Jason or death. So there were not many options Talia had that wouldn't compromise her one way or the other.

"Fuck. This is not going to be easy." Talia starts to calm down, and was able to be nearly fine by the time Jason got to their room. He was a little drunk, but still able to walk straight. He went wide eyed when he saw the room though.

"What happened here?! It looks like a hurricane hit!" Jason walked over to the bed and sat down. Talia looked at him with only half of her concentration.

"I got some bad news today. "

Jason looked at her, concern on his face. "Anything I can do to help?"

Talia looked at him, a halfhearted smirk on her face. "No, just a bitch that needs to be taught a lesson. I can handle it myself Jason."

* * *

The next week, Talia had an idea. She made the call on a throw away cell, still unsure if this is the right curse of action. It wasn't the plan she doubted, as much as the man she needed to do the task. Before she decides to hang up though, the call was answered.

"Hello?" A man answers, his voice polite.

Talia takes a breath before she speaks. "Hello Azazel. I think I might have a job suited to your particular talents." Talia heard a snicker on the other end.

"Really? Why would the princess of the League of Shadows require the help of the Court Of Owls? Let alone a retired Talon? And how did you know I wasn't put to rest with the other Talons?" Talia is already regretting this call, and though she needs him, she refuses to let him have the high ground.

" I know that the court barely has thirty members including yourself after what Calvin Rose did .I know the reason you weren't put to rest was because the Court believes you were of use as a trainer. I know your grooming your own children to be eventual Talons. And I know your still a mercenary. I need you for a job. I'm willing to give you Five million dollars, and two favors for accepting this assignment. Do you really want to walk away from this?" Talia could almost hear Azazel's surprise.

After a long pause, he spoke. "What do you need me to do? Talia smirked.

" You are going to help me get revenge on a woman. Revenge I desperately need."

Talia then told Azazel her plain, to the last detail. After an hour, Talia had finished her explanation of who his target was, and what she wanted him to do. "But make sure you don't do anything once you complete your first objective until I give you the say so."

Azazel laughed after she finished. "Oh god, I love It! Give me a location, and I'll leave as soon as I'm able."

Talia smirked sinisterly, certain that her plan won't fail.

* * *

Azazel hung up, and decided to start setting his affairs in order. He informed what was left of the Court Of Owls that he will be taking Talia assignment, and may be busy for almost a year.

After gaining their permission, he only really had one other task besides packing and getting a flight. "Which of my children will I be taking with me on his little trip?"

One was almost twelve and was well into his training, so he couldn't take him. Two was ten and in a similar predicament. Three was eight, but he'd already taken her out on several jobs. And IV… wait, IV was five and hadn't been taken on a job yet. And he was going to need to start going on jobs if Azazel wanted to keep him worthy of the "born killer" nickname he'd given IV.

Azazel walked to his son's room, and calmly sat at the end of his bed. IV waited, eager to her what his father came to tell him.

"IV, you are going to go with me on an assignment. We are leaving tomorrow."

IV nodded. "OK father, I'll be ready to leave." Azazel ruffled his son's hair, something IV was surprised by. Azazel, seeing his son's bewildered look, smirks and decides to clarify.

"For this assignment, we're going to have to do something's we usually don't, like ruffling or your hair. And you are going to have to call me dad after we leave and until we get back."

IV nodded. "Alright."

With that Azazel left his son, and decided to rest for tomorrows flight.

* * *

Several thousand miles away, in a home in a small town in England, Kimberly Mathilda was putting her young daughter to bed. Justine was almost a year and a half old, and did not want to cooperate with her mother.

"Justy, it's time to go to sleep." Kim's effort to get her baby girl to rest was making little progress.

"Na tired Momma!" Justy yawned and rubbed her eye. Kim, seeing progress for the first time in fifteen minutes, decided to push her advantage.

"Ok honey, you win. But what if you get under the covers and let me read you a be-night time story?" Justy nodded and got under the covers, eager to see what story her mommy would tell her tonight.

Kim went over to the little shelf she kept Justine's books on. "Hmmm… read that one….. read that one last night…. read that one every night last week… a ha! We haven't read this one since you came home from the hospital Justy." Kim pulled out the book, and sat down beside her daughter.

"Wha book it momma?" Justy asked eagerly.

Kim smirked down at Justy. "It's the Dinosaur Stomp!"

Justy looked at Kim, a mix of excitement and confusion clear on her face. "Wha ah dinostars momma?"

Kim thought for a moment. "They're really big lizards Justy. They're bigger than the house."

Kim then read Justy the book, and by the time Kim finished reading, Justine was completely asleep. Kim bent down and kissed Justine on the forehead.

"I love you baby-girl, with all my heart." Kim whispered, than quietly left the room.

Kim walked to her room and went to her closet. She found the suit case that she kept her Blue Jay gear in. To think, she had been jumping off rooftops and fighting murders at night just short of 2 years ago. After Kim learned she was pregnant she went out as Blue Jay twice. And since she's had Justine, Kim's gone out six times.

"I can't keep doing this; I've got a baby to raise for Christ sake." Another reason she can't keep doing it is that she only has enough equipment for one or two more outings, and her town doesn't have any material she could use to make more.

'It's probably for the best.' Kim thinks. Kim looks at her clock and see's it's ten-thirty p.m. Kim decides if she's going to be ready for work tomorrow, she should probably get ready for bed. She takes a quick shower, then goes to bed.

Kim woke up at seven a.m. After showering, eating breakfast, and getting dressed, Justine woke up and Kim then repeated the ritual on her daughter. After dropping Justine at the local day care center, Kim got ready for her first job.

It wasn't easy finding work, so her parent's wired her money to support herself until Justine was born. [Kim went home to her parent's for the delivery, since the thought of being completely alone during scared her beyond belief. A few days later, she went back to England.]

But Kim was finally able to find part-time work teaching a Gymnastics class three days a week. Like her mother's class, Kim didn't make much, but she enjoyed the work.

Her second job was a bit less appealing to her. Yes, she had started stripping. She didn't like the idea, and has done everything in her power to make sure neither her parent's nor any of her friends learned about it.

But it paid the bills, and while it was far from her first choice, she did occasional feel empowered by the fact that all she had to do was take her top of and she made triple her fee for teaching gymnastics.

Her "stage name" was sapphire. Every night, she threw on her Blue wig and a blue bikini and shakes her ass for a few minutes.

She would be the first to admit this was a far from perfect life, but Justine was happy, and so was Kim when she wasn't thinking about Jason. Kim might even think this was perfect if she could've still been with Jason, but as much as she regrets it, she made her choice and now she's got to live with it.

She may never love anybody as much as she loves Jason and Justine, and she wishes it could've been different. But it could be worse, and as long as she has Justine, she's still got a piece of Jason with her. That is enough for her, and she will always watch over her baby girl.

* * *

**Ok, this is my first try writing for Kim, so please R&R!**

**Also, I misspelled the words Justy said because she's not even two years old. Pretend it's Rugrats if that helps.**


End file.
